<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Drink? by this_is_me_1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332333">Another Drink?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_me_1998/pseuds/this_is_me_1998'>this_is_me_1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anger, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Conversations, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Hot Sex, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Kissing, Light Bondage, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Nudity, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut, Surprise Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_me_1998/pseuds/this_is_me_1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad hunt, Lily tries to take her mind off of it with alcohol. But she got something else instead. </p><p>Crowley x Reader</p><p>Warning: sex, nudity, alcohol, degrading name(s)</p><p>Original posted on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/this__is_me__1998</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley (Supernatural)/Reader, Crowley (Supernatural)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Drink?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had originally written these stories using (Y/N)(e/c), etc., to describe the reader. I am editing this image by adding a name. </p><p>Please feel free to use your name instead of the name added, along with any describing details of the character. </p><p>Enjoy! 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alcohol and the faint smell of tobacco filled Lily's nostrils as she walked in the local bar. She needed a drink and needed it fast. The vampire hunt was stressful, especially tonight.<br/>
She has been hunting with the notorious Sam and Dean Winchester since Sam was brought back from the pit. The trio have been on countless hunts together ranging from ghosts to skinwalkers. But tonight was different. Lily was bait. </p><p>"Lily, are you okay?" Dean asked sympathetically (since Soulless Sam is well...soulless). "What the hell happened?"</p><p>"I'm alright, just shaken," the blond stated quietly as she got comfortable in the backseat. She had a towel on a deep wound on her upper arm. The brothers turned to each other for a brief moment then Dean revved up the engine and headed toward the motel.</p><p>At the motel, Lily washed her wound as Sam got the needle and thread prepared. She walked out in a black cut off shirt and dark jeans. Dean was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beer, per usual. She sat next to the taller brother on the bed, ready to be stitched up. </p><p>"You could've had us killed, you realize that?" Dean blurted out while gazing at the table. Sam looked at her, watching for reaction. She didn't say a word. The woman knew that she'd get all worked up and storm out, but she wanted Sam to finish stitching her up.</p><p>After the last knot, the blue-eyed woman stood up and looked directly into Dean's eyes. </p><p>"I was trying to help. We weren't making advancements on their location or even who the head vamp was." </p><p>Dean looked at her with a stern stare with a hint of annoyance. Lily continued, "I was moving the investigation forward. While you and Sammy were having a few drinks and picking up women."</p><p>She grabbed her leather jacket off the chair and walked toward the bar. </p><p>|××××××××××|××××××××××|</p><p>She sat at the bar sipping on a tropical cocktail. She listened to the sound of people loudly talking and laughing about the drunk man who fell trying to jump over a chair. He had gotten up to try again, but, yet again failed. Her drink was almost finished when a familiar voice came from behind.</p><p>"Another one, love?" A deep voice spoke into her ear.</p><p>Lily whipped her chair around to see who it was. Her blue eyes widened to see it was the King of Hell.</p><p>"What are you doing here Crowley?" She questioned while she changed her position. </p><p>"A drink, of course." He stated. He caught the bartender's attention and ordered another drink for her and a glass of scotch for himself. The well-dressed demon sat in the chair next to the hunter. Crowley turned to her and asked, "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"The same reason you're here," she copied with a smirk. There a moment of silence, then she continued, "I almost got us killed tonight, vamps." Crowley looked emotionless at her while circling the bottom of his glass against the dark wooded bar. </p><p>"Held you prisoner?" He asked finishing the glass.</p><p>"Yeah." She answered</p><p>"Typical." The man answered with his British accent. Damn, that accent was a turn on. </p><p>"Why do you care?" She questioned back, actually curious about his answer. He didn't answer. </p><p>"Thanks for the talk and the drink," Lily said as she started to get up from the bar chair. His firm, yet gentle hand grabbed behind her elbow. </p><p>"If you'd like, we can still chat." Crowley offered as she hesitantly sat back down. The woman was shell-shocked. Crowley, the King of Hell, was offering to have a conversation. He seemed to be...sincere in his words. </p><p>"If not, I'll just go about running hell." Crowley said glancing over her body. She pondered for a minute, watch him start on his new glass of scotch. Lily wanted him to stay, she was comforted by him. Comforted, by Crowley? A demon who's done horrible things and tricked Sam and Dean? The demon who brought back their grandfather to do his bidding? But yet, she was at ease with him. </p><p>"Alright," she stated looking at him.</p><p>"Alright, lets go." Crowley set down his glass and snapped his fingers. A few dollar bills were left as a tip for the bartender.</p><p>|××××××××××|××××××××××|</p><p>Her head was pounding. This was only her second time being transported. </p><p>"Headache?" He asked guiding her to a chair. </p><p>"Yeah," she whispered as she sat on the dark red velvet chair. Crowley disappeared from her line of sight. Her head felt as if fairies were using jackhammers to get milk from her skull. Crowley soon returned with scotch for the both of them. </p><p>"It'll burn at first love," he said handing her the drink as he sat down, "but you'll get used to it." Ironic. She took the clear glass and smelled it's contents. Cinnamon, it reminded her of Christmas and the happiness it's supposed to bring. She took a sip and it instantly burned her mouth, she quickly swallowed. The pain following the caramel colored drink, down her throat. She and Crowley spoke, for what seemed like hours. </p><p>Their main topic of conversation was of the supernatural. From skinwalkers to demons and angels. The two soon drifted off into complaining about other things like the price of gas and what not. During this time, Crowley had brought over the bottle of scotch to the black stand that stood between them. </p><p>By this time, Lily was more open than she'd ever been before while drinking. She was curious about a few subjects that only Crowley, himself, could answer.</p><p>Suddenly her cell rang, 'Sam' was the name that popped up. The hunter sighed and finished her shot, moving it towards Crowley to fill it up. She answered and put the phone to her ear.</p><p>"Hello." </p><p>"Hey, where are you? Dean and I have been looking for you. You've been gone for fours hours, we've been expecting you to get back by now." He stated in a calm voice. </p><p>"I'm fine, I ran into an old friend. We went to his place for drinks. I'll be back tomorrow." She told Sam while eyeing the demon. Then she hung up, not giving Sam the chance to respond.</p><p>She leaned back in the velvet chair, calming herself as she found her shot glass. She closed her eyes. The large room was silent except for the occasional settling of the firewood. The crackling of the wood eased her anxiety, it reminded her of when she and her father would go camping. </p><p>They would sit across from each other roasting hot dogs and marshmallows. Stories and laughter would fill the air by the two. At the end of the night, her dad would pull out his guitar and perform soothing music to help put her to sleep.</p><p>A few moments later, Lily slowing opened her eyes and finished her glass. She motioned her glass towards the demon, silently asking for a refill of whiskey. The King of Hell obliged her request with a smirk. </p><p>"Crowley," she started while sitting up, "what are some things that you can do?" Crowley tilted his head while bringing the glass to his lips.</p><p>"Haven't you seen my minions in action? Everything they can do, I can do." He responded.</p><p>"Can you read minds? Expel angels? Actually bring the dead back to life?" He stayed silent.</p><p>"This is purely out of curiosity. Whatever's said here, will stay between us." She reassured the demon, hoping to get some answers. He still stayed silent. Lily wanted to test him. </p><p>She thought to herself, 'Crowley is quite handsome. That five o'clock shadow and those rough hands. Oh, his voice, his accent. It's so,  seductive and intriguing. That would make any woman shiver.' Her thoughts began to create scene of she and Crowley. She began to imagine his hands exploring her body like a dog in an open field, exploring every nook and cranny. She thought of their lips colliding and the warmth of their bodies. </p><p>Her thoughts seized when a warm breath made contact with her ear, "oh how your imagination runs wild."</p><p>|××××××××××|××××××××××|</p><p>Suddenly, their lips crashed together. Lily was a bit surprised at the kiss, but she soon melted under his touch. One of his arms wrapped around her body, holding her close to his. He had a fist full of her hair, pulling gently, trying not to hurt her. Her hands went behind Crowley's neck. Her hands roamed through his surprisingly soft dark hair. The warmth between their bodies increased as the moments passed. The well dressed man slightly pulled away from her face. A smirk fell upon his own. </p><p>"Are we enjoying ourselves?" He asked her while glancing into her eyes. Her mouth curved into a small smile. Crowley pulled her hair in a downward direction to have her face be tilled up towards his face. He tucked himself into the crook of her neck. The short beard hair tickled her upper chest, while he attacked her neck with kisses. Her eyes remained closed as she blindly loosened his dark maroon tie. Slight moans escaped her throat as the King of Hell began sucking and nibbling her sensitive neck. Lily began to take off his suit jacket. In turn, Crowley placed his hands underneath the hem of her shirt and lifted it off of her. They soon undressed each other, agonizingly slow. He stepped away for a moment to take in her form, her beautiful form.</p><p>"Gorgeous," he muttered while looking her up and down. He slightly licked his lips and then looked into her eyes. She was a bit flustered. She never had any man define her as 'gorgeous', especially when she was nude. In the back of her mind, she thought, 'does he actually mean that?'</p><p>"Yes," Crowley responded aloud. </p><p>"I do indeed." His deep monotone response made her wetter by the minute. Quickly, Lily got to her knees in front of Crowley. Her soft hands roamed his inner thighs, making a deep inhale come from his majesty. His length was bigger than she was used to, but she was willing to try anything in that moment. She look him into his mouth and began bobbing. She began sucking and slurping on his cock, like there was no tomorrow. At times, she would remove her mouth and lick the member from the base  to the tip. This earned a groan from Crowley. Crowley threw his head back in satisfaction as he combed her hair through his fingers. Suddenly, he softly grabbed the base of her head to brought her towards his face. Lily caught her breath once she was on her feet. He had beads of sweat forming on his forehead and a few rolling down the side of his face.</p><p>He guided the hunter to the king sized bed, covered in soft black satin. She lay on her back while Crowley hovered above. Their tongues danced with amongst each other while Crowley searched for something. He roughly placed her hands above her head and tied them together with his tie. The woman arched her back to get closer to his body, his member. </p><p>"Impatient, are we love?" He asked while sitting on his knees rubbing his rough large hands against her soft thighs. She moaned slightly at the touch. </p><p>"Crowley," she murmured, "I need you."</p><p>"I didn't quite hear you, repeat pet." Crowley said with a smirk on his face, looking at her dark blue eyes for her response.</p><p>"I need you." The helpless and horny woman said louder than previously. That was all he needed to hear. He lined up with her entrance. Crowley thrusted into the tight corridor with a slight grunt. Lily moaned with this new found size. He began thrusting harder and faster, moans rang throughout the room.</p><p>"Oh Crowley," she moaned while struggling against the tie. She wanted to feel the muscles in his arms, that were keeping her hips down. She wanted to run her fingers through his dark curly chest hair. Crowley lifted her legs up in the air to hit that sweet spot. She moaned louder each time he hit that god forsaken amazing area. He, then, spread her thighs just a bit, for access to her clit. He rubbed it quickly, earning a scream from her.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum." She said loudly while arching her back thus he could have more access to her bud. Sweat was forming upon her forehead and some on Crowley's chest. She felt a knot below her stomach, tightened her corridor, and screamed Crowley's name. </p><p>"You bloody dirty whore, moan my name." He sternly told the woman underneath him.</p><p>"Crowley," she moaned, "oh baby. Fuck me good and hard Crowley." His thrusts became sloppy and stopped playing with her bud. He hissed as he came in her. Together, they rode out their orgasms.</p><p>"Bloody hell," he quietly said as he laid down next to the woman. He undid the tie and threw it across the room. He slid his hand across her breast and rest on her stomach.</p><p>"Oh God," she said. </p><p>"He isn't here," Crowley said sarcastically. She gave him a glare and giggled.</p><p>"That was amazing." She stated out of breath. The demon nuzzled his head the crook of her neck and hummed in agreement. He snapped his fingers and the black satin sheet covered them both. Crowley held her warm sticky body as she fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>